The Simple Sword
by Blucky96
Summary: Can the world of Remnant handle a Ninja prodigy with a semblance so powerful his own people fear him. No? Yes? Maybe? Oh who cares cause your getting one anyways. Not a Harem story, Pairings are a surprise.


Trees covered the landscape as far as the eye could see. They stood tall and strong; a symbol of pride to the people who lived amongst them. Yes, this majestic forest was home to the village hidden in the leaves. One of the few true ninja villages that existed in the world of remnant.

Normally such a place would be shrouded in shadows, and whispered on the tongues of only a select few. A select few who were so deeply involved with the world of the assassins that betraying such well-guarded knowledge would surely end badly for them.

However sometimes exceptions have to be made to accommodate the unexpected. For example a special child manifesting a most peculiar semblance. One that even the battle savvy Ninja of the hidden leaf could not control.

This young man, who had previously been a well-respected up and coming prodigy, now found himself the subject of his peers distrust and fear.

That's why he, a blond teen with whiskers on his face, found himself setting patiently outside he's leaders office. He had been having a terrible last couple of weeks and now he found himself here. The blonde could not help but think that things did not bode well for him.

Suddenly the office doors creaked open, revealing a wrinkled but kind face. The face of the fire-shadow, and despite he's age the most powerful Ninja in the village.

"Come in, Naruto, we have much to talk discus." Said the old man, in a crisp and serious tone.

"Yes, sir."

So he followed the old man into his office and took a seat on one of the chairs in front of his desk. Naruto fidgeted slightly under the gaze of the experienced assassin.

"Are you aware of the reason we train our ninja to control their emotions?" started off the old man. The blonde froze, how could he not know? He was born in this village. He trained and until recently he was considered to be the most promising ninja. That did not mean he was the strongest, no, just that he had the most potential.

"Of course sir, If we were to let our emotions run wild than we could not live in our beautiful forest for fear of attracting hordes of grim. " He explained, the young man's complexion growing pale. He did not like where this was going.

"Yes what you say is very true, that is why your semblance is such a concern. The Rage that seems to come with using your semblance has already increased the number of grim around our village, if you continue to use it I fear it will lead to our destruction" the young blondes head dropped at the words he's leader spoke. A person who was not able to use their semblance would be at a great disadvantage in battle, even he a prodigy would likely never achieve a very high ranking in the village without his semblance.

"Then I will not use my semblance, I will fight using only my own strength and skills" He spoke with a new found determination, being the best in the village did not matter if It was destroyed because of he's selfishness.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Given that you've already used your power most of our people have grown to fear you." The blonde's heart ached at the worlds the old man spoke.

"Then what is to become of me? Will I be dropped from the forces? "Naruto spoke he's voice firm but he's eyes filled with worry.

"In a way you will be, however it will not be permanent. There is a school in a land named Vale that teaches young warriors such as yourself to be hunters, they are very skilled at using there semblance. You could learn from them, and return once your powers are under control." The fire-shadow explained.

"Will I be enrolled normally? Or will I have to infiltrate? "Asked a curious Naruto. It seemed not all hope was lost. He just had to learn from them and come back when he was ready.

"No, I know the right people to get you in. However do not betray any of our secrets. I'm afraid that if you do, I would be forced to end you." The man's wrinkled face suddenly looked fiercer.

"Understood Sir,"

"Good, now I understand you have some people do say goodbye to. I'll send someone to get you tomorrow, you'll be debriefed with the information you need and sent on your way." The old man spoke with finality.

"Thank you for this chance Honorable Fire-lord" He said before leaving the old man alone in his office.

The older man sighed as he leaned back in his chair. It wasn't easy to send one of his most talented youths away from the village, especially when he had held such a close friendship with the boy's father.

"God I hope I've made the right choice"

Naruto walked briskly towards his home. He needed to pack and then… and then nothing. He didn't really want to say good bye to anyone. He had a few people who would probably be sad to see him leave, but he's resolve to go would weaken if they asked him not to go.

He made it home without major incident thankfully. He was great full for that. He really didn't need any more things occupying his mind. Least of all thoughts of a certain person he was sure would kill him if she knew he planned to leave.

'This really does suck' he thought to himself.


End file.
